You Can't Stop True Love
by thegreatblondini
Summary: So... I'm not sure what to say about this. I wrote this for a Sephiroth on tumblr, and we've been doing this crackship for some time now... I hope you enjoy it, and if I've scarred you, I'm sorry.


The two had been friends for some time, Ven having met Sephiroth when he was searching for his friends. And with one slightly drunken mistake, their relationship had escalated. Sure, Terra and Aqua didn't approve, but you can't stop love. The silveret had his ways of seeing Ventus, sneaking into his room in the middle of the night and leaving once he woke up.

It wasn't until 3 months of this that Ven had slept in just a little too late, Aqua coming in to wake him up and seeing the blond snuggling the much larger man, head on his chest. This ended as one would expect, the teen having to hold Terra and Aqua back from pummeling Seph to a puddle of mush. And, like overprotective parents, they set up a security camera in his room, pointed directly at the bed. This not only stopped the visitations, but turned Ven into a miserable lump of who he used to be.

One morning, Ven's room was a complete and total mess; the boy hanging out the window, fast asleep with a blanket pulled up to his shoulders. Finding this suspicious, they checked the previous nights tape and were appalled by what had happened while they were sleeping.

Sephiroth, as usual, was outside the window, coming from God knows where, the thump from his landing having startled Ventus. He sat up and stared out the window, quickly opening it once the SOLDIER was standing in front of it. "What are you doing here?! They're gonna kill us both if they find out!" He (loudly) whispered, getting pulled into a rough, sloppy kiss. "You know I can't stay away from you, Ven…" Something was whispered to the younger, causing him to shudder and bite his lip. "Please?" The man asked softly. "Seph… I know how you feel, but…." Thinking it over, he adapted a devilish expression, nodding. "Get your sexy ass in here."

Within the next three minutes of the tape, the large man was tearing his lover's clothes off, discarding them without a care in the world. Pulling his own clothes off once Ventus was bare, he forcefully kissed the boy below him, retrieving a ball gag out of his back pocket and putting it onto the keyblader before stripping down fully, quickly starting with what he had planned out hours in advance. Shoving his erect member into the twink's ass brought a muffled moan from both of them, the thrusting starting off just as fiercely as it always had.

They only stayed in the bed for a few minutes, Sephiroth eventually pulling Ven up, getting of of the minuscule mattress and pressing him against the wall, an all too satisfied look on his face as he stared over to the camera, flipping it off as the blocked off moans kept coming from the teenager. Butterfly kisses were trailed from Ventus' neck up to his chin, and back down. A few things were muttered, Ven nodding to all of them as Seph withdrew from him, holding him with one arm as he moved a few things, kicking some clothes out of the way, setting his beloved onto the floor, watching with a smirk as he instantly got on his hands and knees, holding his ass up to the tall man. He reached down, temporarily taking the gag out of his mouth. As soon as it was removed, Ven dropped down to his forearms, trying to raise his rump higher into the air. "Please Sephy…." "Please what? Tell me Ven, or you're not getting anything from me." "Please… Fuck me until I can't breathe… Fuck me senseless Sephiroth….."

The silveret's smirk widened as he knelt down behind the boy, slapping his ass a few times, leaning forward and biting it, letting out a low growl. "As you wish." Putting the small device back onto him, he hit the teen's butt with his dick several times before putting it back in, his thrusts coming slower. Leaning forward, he grabbed a handful of blond spikes, pulling his head back. "You want me to go faster?" The blond frantically nodded, his head dropping back down between his arms as the SOLDIER increased the pace of his pumping, holding onto Ven's hips as he let out a low groan.

The pair moved to three other locations, the corner by his closet, on the ground in front of the camera and the bed once more, Ventus bouncing on Sephiroth's cock, the gag having been lost in the trail of destruction of their lovemaking. Shaky, breath filled moans came from the throat of the apprentice, one hand on the man's chest to keep himself up, the other working his twitching penis, leaning his head back and letting out a high pitched groan as he came a second time, the first being when they moved to the floor in front of his bed. Seph ran two fingers through the white fluids resting on his torso, licking it off of them, watching the boy climb off of him.

Sitting up, the General watched Ven move from the bed to the floor between his legs, taking the pulsating member into his mouth, eves moving to the window as the light of day started coming through the open window. Looking up to him, he moved his head up, murmuring "Fucked me all night again, babe." Emerald eyes opened slightly to glance to the window, a light chuckle coming from parted lips as he looked down to him. "Guess so. Hurry up and finish me, you know those two are gonna be up soon." Leaning up, Ven pressed a soft kiss to his lips before continuing to suck Sephiroth off, allowing his cock to slip into his throat.

It took a few more minutes of this to get the man to cum, his grip on the sheets tightening. The blond greedily swallowed what was given to him, crawling into bed as he watched his lover redress, climb out the window and hold himself there for a few minutes to have a small conversation with his precious twink. As he went to leave, he muttered "Make sure you have everything packed while they're watching this. I'll see ya in a bit." Ven chuckled tiredly, letting the other gingerly kiss him before he watched him leave, hanging out of the window.

The tape ended once Ventus had fallen asleep, leaving Terra and Aqua with extremely shocked expressions, hands over their mouths. Storming back to his friend's room, Terra busted down the closed door, just barely seeing Ven fly off on his Glider. Spotting a note on the bed, he walked to it, slipping a bit and groaning as he grabbed it. "'To whichever one of you fuckers finds this, I hope you have fun with that whole session in your head. You gave me enough time to get my shit and leave. I'll be with the man I love, don't try to find me. -Ven.'" He rubbed his temples, hearing Aqua walk in. "Where is he?" "He's gone. He went to go live with that jackass… and God only knows where that is."


End file.
